


Loud

by Blue_Night



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Ableism, Ableist Language, Autistic Logic | Logan Sanders, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Logic | Logan Sanders, Sensory Overload, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29310582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Night/pseuds/Blue_Night
Summary: It's too loud and Logan can't cope.
Kudos: 27





	Loud

Logan placed thier head down on the desk, almost in tears. They were just glad thier camera was off so thier classmates couldn't see them. 

Thier teacher's voice rung in thier ears but they had to listen, they had to be good. 

Their head pounded as they looked at the screen, trying to read through a layer of tears. They took a sip of water and sighed. What had Mr. Smith just said? They couldn't just ask, he would think they hadn't listened. He would think they were a bad kid. 

Logan winced as a car horn blared outside, a small sob escaping thier mouth as they put thier head in their hands. 

Why did voices feel like knives in thier brain? Why couldn't the world be quiet for once? Why couldn't thier mother just understand they weren't being dramatic when they said that there was too much noise? That they couldn't focus? That they felt hopeless? 

Logan tore thier headphones off thier head and threw them to the ground, curling up in their chair as they started to sob and scream. They just wanted to be happy again...


End file.
